Faiblesse
by vouisky
Summary: Se situe après 3x07. Description des sentiments de Lexa et Clarke qui celle-ci a du mal à avancer après la mort de la jeune commandante. Un peu de psychologie et un peu de tristesse.
**Ca fait un bail que je suis sur ce site, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment écrit grand. A vrai rien ne me plait quand j'écris. Quand bien même aujourd'hui je publie un petit truc. Avec tes fautes dans tout genre parce que j'ai pas trop eu le temps. Et puis j'aime bien the 100, c'est pas mon style de faire des trucs sur des couples, mais là ça semblait cool. Avec un peu de tristesse, un peu de psychologie mal placée. Donc voila ! :)**

 **Enjoy !**

 _Si certains aiment la musique de fond: **Another love - Tom odell** , un peu triste ou **girl like you d'Edwyn collins** qui est cool aussi :)_

* * *

« _L'amour est une faiblesse_ »

Aucune faiblesse ne doit être montrée. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé. Sinon elle se faisait buter. Détruire. Peut-être que son sur-moi fonctionnait trop bien. C'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris. Foutu conditionnement t'étais-tu dit. Au fond, elle savait qu'elle avait tort. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Bien trop fière de ses propres valeurs et du fait de les respecter ou peut être qu'elle avait seulement du mal à les transgresser. Peut-être que son sur-moi fonctionnait trop bien. Une belle connerie.

Aimer dépasser sa conception de la réalité. C'était un peu devenir psychotique, dépersonnalisation ce genre de chose, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. C'était une triste chose et une triste conception de l'amour. Mais quel sens a l'amour quand on est quelqu'un qui a le pouvoir sur un peuple ? Pour une moitié, c'est un coupable, une sorte de Diable, un psychopathe ou pour d'autre un Dieu ou le messie qui apporterait un message d'espoir. Dans tous les cas, il y avait toujours des jaloux. Des gens qui voulaient se sentir eux aussi puissant, avoir le contrôle et qui pourrait tout faire pour l'avoir. C'est un peu comme ça que fonctionne la politique. Du moins, c'est ce que tu en avais compris

Mais elle n'avait rien l'air de ce diable ou de ce dieu. C'était juste une femme dont on avait appris peut-être les mauvaises choses. Ou des choses cruelles, cela revenait au même. Juste une gamine dont on avait surement volé son enfance par la guerre. La guerre pour survivre. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. C'est quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défaire. C'était juste une foutue humaine. Banale humaine. Trop jeune.

Beaucoup disaient qu'elle était cruelle, peut être à cause de ses décisions impitoyable et trop dure. C'est quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défaire. D'autre qu'elle était remarquable dans son combat ou bien dans son talent à rassembler son peuple au tour d'elle. Charismatique. Ces gosses qui étaient proches d'elle la trouvaient fascinante et impressionnante. Un peu comme ce gamin qui prenait son père pour un modèle, un Dieu. Mais ces derniers temps, beaucoup disaient qu'elle se ramollissait. Qu'elle devenait faible. Qu'elle ne savait plus faire la différence entre ses sentiments et sa fonction. Mais ces derniers temps, beaucoup disaient qu'elle se ramollissait.

Mais toi, tu la connaissais. Certes, tu ne connaissais pas son enfance, son adolescence, mais tu savais quel type de personne elle était. Le genre à cacher ses sentiments par peur de tellement de choses. De faiblesse et de perdre l'autre. Elle avait les couilles, à se dresser contre une reine impitoyable. Elle avait les couilles pour tuer les plus impitoyables et les plus aimants pour le bien de son peuple. C'était une femme avec du courage, celui de prendre des décisions les plus dures pour le bien de tous. Elle était discrète, elle ne t'avait jamais parlé de sa vie, de ses douleurs. Mais elle en avait, tu en étais sure. Tu en faisais partie. Tu savais qu'elle avait souffert et qu'elle avait regretté quand elle avait dû partir. Quand elle t'avait laissé pour ton peuple. C'était un peu égoïste de ta part. Tu étais un peu jalouse dans le fond.

« _Je suis désolé_ »

C'est ce qu'elle t'avait dit quand tu étais proche d'elle. Prête à lui trancher la gorge. À commettre la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. Quand tu as croisés son regard vert, tu as vu de la tristesse, de la mélancolie. Elle était sincère. Quand tu as croisé son regard vert, tu as vu de la tristesse, de la mélancolie. En fait, tu te rendais compte que tu étais amoureuse. Tu en souffrais et tu en pleurais. Ça faisait mal et tu comprenais encore une fois pourquoi l'amour était pour elle une faiblesse.

Tu t'en rendais compte un peu tous les jours quand tu la croisais chaque matin et chaque soir. Mais tu refoulais cet amour qui te bouffer de l'intérieur. Tu voyais aussi un peu plus cet amour qu'elle avait pour t'en rendais compte un peu tous les jours quand tu la croisais chaque matin et chaque soir. Ou quand elle s'est agenouillée devant toi après que toi, tu l'es fait pour ton peuple. Vous étiez seule, à l'abri des regards à l'abri de tout. Puis te prête allégeance comme un chevalier qui voudrait protéger sa reine. C'était un peu ça. Ça faisait mal et tu comprenais encore une fois pourquoi l'amour était pour elle une faiblesse. Ça t'a mis une claque à la tête, le genre de choses tu ne t'y attend pas, tu l'aimais définitivement sans retour possible.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué au départ tes sentiments, car tu l'avais tellement hais qu'elle pensait que tu la haïssais encore. Elle ne voulait pas trop continuer de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, te blesser à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas s'en rendre compte. Du moins, c'est ce que tu pensais. Sauf que tu n'étais pas très discrète et pas très bonne menteuse. Tu t'inquiétais pour elle lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce combat, elle l'avait remarqué. Et quand elle t'avait demandé de venir à son combat, tu l'as fait. Tu voulais vérifier qu'elle allait bien survivre. Tu avais peur. Puis avant qu'elle parte tuer la bête comme on dit. Vous vous êtes regardés longuement et elle t'a remercié un peu comme si c'était un adieu. Tu t'inquiétais de plus en plus. Quand le combat fut lancé, à chaque fois qu'elle prenait un coup, ton cœur sauté. Et quand elle t'avait demandé de venir à son combat, tu l'as fait. Puis il reprit lorsqu'elle esquiva cette attaque qui semblait fatidique. Puis elle gagna ce maudit combat. C'était comme si tu revivais. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

Le soir, elle était venue dans ta chambre. Elle était là à te regarder. Elle semblait différente. Surement à cause de sa tenue légère de ce qu'elle portait de d'habitude ou son manque de maquillage. Tu regardas sa main, c'était la seule chose qui te semblait astucieuse de faire pour éviter de croiser son regard. Tu changeas le bandage de sa main délicatement, pour ne pas encore abimée cette créature. À vrai dire, tu étais également nerveuse, elle ne cessait de te regarder. Ça ne te déplaisait pas. Non. Mais c'était une sensation étrange de se sentir observée par l'objet de tes convoitises.

Tu vis un tout autre visage lorsqu'elle s'était endormie devant toi. Un visage calme et serein. Tu avais cru bon de mémoriser ce moment que tu voyais si peu par le dessin. Tu pris la liberté de pouvoir l'observer dans le moindre détail. Ces cheveux, son visage... Mais ce calme si rare fut perturbé par son sommeil agité. Tu te précipitas vers elle qui se réveillait. Puis elle te parlait de ces cauchemars, des anciens commandants qui lui parlaient, tel un médium qui entendait les défunts. Tu pensais que c'était absurde. Elle s'était relevée puis tu vis qu'elle avait ton dessin entre les mains, tu n'eus même pas le temps de t'expliquer que le gardien arriva.

Ce jour là, c'était le plus beau jour de ta vie et aussi le pire. Tu devais partir, il fallait que tu arranges les choses dans ton peuple qui voulait partir dans une guerre. Alors tu étais partir la voir, pour la prévenir. Tu lui dis clairement bien que l'envie n'était pas là et tu voyais clairement sa déception dans son regard.

« _Puissions nous retrouver_ »

Tu sentis de la tristesse aussi dans le son de sa voix et dans ta voix aussi. Tu craquas. Tu l'embrassas comme si il n'en pouvait plus, comme si c' était le dernier. Puis tu t'écartais d'elle, elle te regardait, un peu surprise. Mais tu en voulais encore. Tu ne voulais pas partir. Vous vous être embrassées de nouveau jusqu'à ce que vous fassiez l'amour. Car ce n'était pas de la juste baise pour toi, tu ne le ressentais pas comme ça. C'était faire l'amour comme quand deux êtres qui s'aiment le fond. Elle t'avait emmené au septième ciel, toi aussi d'ailleurs. Car ce n'était pas de la juste baise pour toi, tu ne le ressentais pas comme ça. Tu avais quelqu'un qui t'aimait, oh certes avec des principes qui étaient différents des tiens, cependant ce n'était pas ce qui importait. Et quand tu étais dans ce lit avec elle, l'observant tout d'elle, ces tatouages, son regard, son sourire. Tu te sentais heureuse.

Ce bonheur ne dura jamais. Tu étais dans ta chambre avec, ce soit disant gardien qui te tirais dessus. Elle arrivait se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Puis rien. Elle avait pris une balle perdue. Elle s'était effondrée devant toi et tu t'étais précipitée. Tu lui disais qu'il fallait tenir, qu'elle allait vivre. Alors qu'au fond, tu n'étais pas sûr qu'elle vive.

Son gardien l'avait posé sur le lit pour tenter d'aider à quelque chose. Mais rien n'y changeait. Tu essayais d'arrêter hémorragie. Rien n'y changeait. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Tu essayais d'arrêter hémorragie. Tu avais peur de la perdre, comme tu avais perdu ton père ou ce gars un peu casse-cou. Elle te disait de ne pas avoir peur. Puis elle parlait avec le grand homme, disant qu'elle était prête, disant qu'il fallait que son amour soit protégé, disant trop de choses que tu n'avais même envie de comprendre. Tu voyais qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Elle te disait de ne pas avoir peur. Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle meure seule, en pensant que c'était une passade entre elle et toi. Alors la seule chose qui te passais par la tête, c'était un poème qui tu lui récitais en pleurant tout ce que tu pouvais. Et dans un dernier baiser, elle mourra.

Tu n'arrivais pas à t'arrêter de pleurer. Et l'homme qui avait tenté de te tirer dessus compris que tu ne tentais pas de nuir à son commandant, que tu l'aimais toi aussi. Il y avait ce petit homme aussi, un peu frêle, avec ce regard de tueur qui comprit ta tristesse, comme s'il compatissait. Lorsque le protecteur ouvra la nuque où se trouvait l'infini. Tu voulais régurgiter ton repas et tu te demandais pourquoi il faisait ça. Mais celui qui était des tiens avait comprit alors que toi, tu étais dans l'ignorance. Quelque chose sortit, tu ne serais pas décrire ce que c'est. Il y avait ce petit homme aussi, un peu frêle, avec ce regard de tueur qui comprit ta tristesse, comme s'il compatissait. Lorsque c'est sortit, le corps de ton amante fut porté loin de toi et tu te remettais à chialer. A présent, tu ne voulais personne et tu sombrais dans la tristesse

C'était le jour J. Tu étais assise sur une chaise, avec ce truc dans la main qui ressemblait un peu à une pilule. Tu l'as regardé distinctement avec ce signe de l'infini dessus. Assez ironique vu la situation où tout le monde mourrait à tour de bras. Tu avais ce petit regard évasif et triste sur ton visage. Tu ne te remettais toujours pas de la mort du commandant. C'était trop dur pour toi de tourner la page. C'était encore plus dur qu'avec ton père, qu'avec tous les autres. Tu n'y arrivais pas.  
Il y avait encore ce gars frêle, brun, et ce regard un peu étrange avec toi. Vous aviez une sorte d'amitié explicite. Il t'avait expliqué le pourquoi du comment sur ce fameux signe et sur cette pilule technologique. Une forme de drogue, tu t'étais dit. Le genre qui te faisait oublier tous tes malheurs. Ce gars, il se tenait devant toi, il avait cet air un peu inquiet ou stressé, tu ne savais pas trop, ce n'était pas le genre de type très expressif. Il ne montrait pas grand chose à part de l'agressivité. Ce n'était pas le genre de personnes que tout le monde aimé. Il était même hais pour beaucoup, pour tant il était là devant toi à te mettre en garde.

« _Clarke, c'est une connerie de faire ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire_

 _\- Ferme la Murphy, toi et ton bon jugement._

 _\- Tu sais quoi, fait ce que tu veux, je t'ai assez mis en garde contre cette putain IA et cette foutue cité des lumières._

 _\- J'en ai rien à faire de tes conseils. Tu le sais._

 _\- Ouais, je le sais, mais tu vois ça me donne un peu bonne conscience. Parce que en plus je sais de quoi ce truc est capable et que je pense que le fait de sombrer ferait chier pas mal de type._

 _\- Comme si tu en avais de bonne conscience. Mais merci quand même._

 _\- Ne fait pas ça._ »

Pour toute réponse tu lui souris. Tu prenais cette sorte de drogue que tu regardais longuement. Tu soupiras et tu l'avalas comme un médicament qui pourrait de guérir. Un peu un antibiotique qui pourrait être la solution à tes problèmes. Tu fermas les yeux doucement. Comme si tu voulais te plonger dans un de ses rêves un peu bizarre. C'était ça. Tu étais vraiment ailleurs. C'était presque une autre planète. Juste une ville un peu trop jolie pour que ce soit vrai. Avec un peu de verdure, beaucoup de bâtiments tout beau. Tu étais intrigués. Tu te méfiais parce que dans le fond tu avais écoutés les avertissements de ce con. Tu te tournais sur le côté, tu voyais cette femme bien sapé, en rouge, un peu de noir aussi. Elle se présenta. ALIE. L'intelligence artificielle dont t'avait tellement parlé Murphy. Tu restais alors sur tes gardes. Mais elle te promettait quelque chose d'important que tu ne pouvais pas refusais. D'effacer ta douleur de tout ces malheurs de tout ce mal dont tu avais eu le droit. De revoir celle que tu aimais. Ça te faisait remplir ce cœur de bonheur. Juste un instant. Car il y avait des conditions. Il y 'en a toujours. Ça n'avait pas l'air compliqué, alors tu acceptas et pour une fois tu te foutais des conséquences parce que tu ne pouvais pas t'en remettre. Rouge, semblait satisfaite de ta réponse, alors elle te la montra peut être pour la dernière fois. Elle était là s'approchant de toi. Elle avait sa tenue de commandante, celle où elle s'était vu pour la première fois. Tu n'avais pas non plus douter de sa beauté. Elle était toujours magnifique et elle te souriait.

« _Lexa !_ »

* * *

One Shot finit, j'ai du mettre trois heures à le faire, c'était fun. En espérant qu'il ai plu. J'ai d'autre "projet" d'écriture si le temps veut bien me le permettre. Faire des AU de the 100 en plusieurs chapitres, ou d'autres séries. :)

sur ce, tchuss !


End file.
